the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Telamont Tanthul
Telamont Tanthul, Lord Shadow, High Prince of Shade Illusionist 7/Shadow Adept 10/Shadowcrafter 13/Archmage 5/Mentalist 5 Symbol: A stylized lionesque creature, with dragonlike wings rampant, in black silhouette on a bloodred field. Medium Outsider (augmented human, extraplanar) Hit Dice: 40d4 + 160 (181 hp; 221 in darkness) Initiative: +5 (Dexterity) Speed: 45 ft.; 65 ft. in darkness AC: 40 (+10 armor, +6 deflection, +5 Dexterity, +4 dodge, +4 luck), touch 22, flat-footed 27 Base Attack/Grapple: +20/+20 (+22/+22 in darkness) Attack: Shadow’s scepter +21 melee (1d6+1); or arcane fire +25 ranged touch (5d6 + 1d6/spell level); or spell +21 melee touch, or +25 ranged touch. (Telamont receives a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls in darkness.) Full Attack: Shadow’s scepter +21/+16 melee (1d6+1); or arcane fire +25/+20 ranged touch (5d6 + 1d6/spell level); or spell +21/+16 melee touch, or +25/+20 ranged touch. (Telamont receives a +2 competence bonus to attack and damage rolls in darkness.) Space/Reach: 5 ft. x 5 ft./5 ft. Special Abilities: Arcane fire, arcane reach, control light, enhanced shadow magic (20%), mastery of elements, mastery of shaping, shadowcasting, shadowmantle, shadow blend, shadow double, shadow stride, shadow travel, shadow walking, shield of shadows, spell-like abilities. Special Qualities: Backlash resistance 20, cold resistance 20, DR 10/magic, evasion, fast healing 5, no delusions, regeneration 10, shadesight, shadow defense +3, spell power (shadow weave schools) +3, SR 51. Saves: Fort +17, Ref +18, Will +26 (Fort +20, Ref +20, Will +28 in darkness) Abilities: Str 12, Dex 20, Con 18 (20 in darkness), Int 40, Wis 20, Cha 20 (22 in darkness) Skills: Bluff +34, Concentration +43, Craft (alchemy) +16, Decipher Script +21, Diplomacy +27, Disguise +8, Hide +13, Knowledge (arcana) +68, Knowledge (history) +25 (+27 Netheril/Shade), Knowledge (local Netheril/Shade) +34, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +22 (+24 Netheril/Shade), Knowledge (the planes) +58, Knowledge (religion) +31, Move Silently +13, Sense Motive +34, Spellcraft +98. (In darkness: Bluff +35, Concentration +44, Diplomacy +28, Disguise +9, Hide +21, Listen +8, Move Silently +21, Spot +8. Telamont takes no penalties to any skill due to darkness.) Feats: Arcane Defense (illusion) (b), Extend Spell (b), Greater Spell Focus (epic (b), illusion), Greater Spell Penetration (shadow) (b), Innate spell (net of shadows), Insidious Magic (b), Leadership (45) (b), Pernicious Magic (b), Persistent Spell, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll (b), Silent Spell, Skill focus (spellcraft), Shadow Weave Magic, Spellcasting Prodigy (wizard), Spell Focus (epic (b), illusion), Spell Penetration (shadow) (b), Still Spell (b), Tenacious Magic (b). Epic Feats: Automatic Quicken Spell (0-3rd), Epic Spellcasting (b), Epic Spell Artisan (b), Epic Spell Focus (illusion), Extended Lifespan, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity (10th, 11th (b), 12th, 13th). Climate/Terrain: City of Shade Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 42 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Neutral Evil Advancement: By character class Born in the Year of Three Dawns (-594 DR), the Netherese mentalist Shadow first achieved notoriety for his planar studies. In fact, he was the first to theorize of the possibility of demiplanes, challenging long-held beliefs on the nature of the multiverse. His ground-breaking work was not received well, however, causing an uproar among the more orthodox arcanists. His research was banned, and assassins were sent to claim his life for his ideas. However, with the backing of Karsus Shadow soon published conclusive proof of the existence of demiplanes. The first plane he discovered, however, was soon proved to be much more than just a demiplane—it was no less than a previously-unknown third transitive plane. The newly discovered plane was named after the arcanist, and dozens of his colleagues entered the plane to discover its properties. Many never returned, but those who did exclaimed that the plane was appropriately named: the Plane of Shadow. In the Year of the Sundered Webs (-339 DR), Shadow became involved with a beautiful bard from Ioulaum, Alashar Crywinds. As the two planned to get married, however, Alashar revealed that she was actually an assassin sent to slay the arcanist for his work on demiplanes—this despite the fact that the death mark had been lifted years earlier—by the arcanist Grenway. Since neither could stand the thought of killing the other, they came up with a different plan. For many decades, Shadow had secretly been experimenting with mysterious shadow energies. His research had provided him with the knowledge he needed to transfer himself and others permanently into the Plane of Shadow—the perfect hiding place. Creating a simulacrum of Alashar, they sent the duplicate back to the arcanist Grenway to report her ‘success’ (where it was promptly executed). Karsus oversaw the marriage of the two in a secret ceremony, and Shadow cast his spell that drew them both, along with his entire enclave, into the Plane of Shadow, where they were lost to history. The timing for this journey could not have been more fortuitous, for Karsus had secretly been preparing a mighty spell of his own, which he believed would cement Netheril’s control over all of Faerûn forever. The very next day Karsus cast his spell, which would allow him to tap the power of Mystryl, the deity of magic herself, and use that power to destroy their enemies. However, when Karsus cast his spell, he found himself unequal to the task, losing control of the divine power he stole and destroying the nation he hoped to save in the process. Thus, only Shadow and his city survived, hidden safely outside of the Weave, unaware of the disaster. After the cataclysm ended, Shadow returned to his homeland only to discover utter devastation. He learned what had happened and, mourning the loss of his friends and colleagues, returned to the shadows to bide his time and build his strength, vowing one day to return and avenge his nation. Free to practice their arcane spells and experiment further with the stuff of shadow, the great arcanist and his people became suffused with the dark energy of their new home. Already wizards of considerable ability, they grew ever more powerful as they mastered the tenebrous substance of their new environment. Eventually Shadow discovered the process that would allow him to transform himself and others into true creatures of shadow, which he called Shades. During this time Shadow and his consort Alashar had twelve sons, whom he educated in the traditions and secret lore of the Netherese Arcanists. After a time Alashar revealed that she was in fact an avatar of Shar, sent to guide and protect him. The timing of their escape from Netheril was not accidental, she explained, but rather was planned by the Lady of Loss in response to the disaster she had foreseen. This revelation cemented Shar’s position as the only deity worshipped among the Shadovars, as all other deities were abandoned in favor of the one who had proved their salvation. In the Year of Wild Magic (1372 DR), Shadow finally deemed it time to return to Faerûn, and readied his now-battle-hardened Shadovar armies for the conquest of his former homeland. His flying city, now renamed the City of Shade, appeared in the sky over the Dire Wood and then proceeded directly to Anauroch, where it has remained since except for brief forays into the neighboring lands. High above the Shoal of Thirst, he has begun the formation of a new Netherese nation, the Empire of Shadows. Known to his people as Telamont Tanthul, High Prince of Shade, Shadow rules his city with absolute authority. None now living remember his true identity, excepting his family and close associates. However, when he considers the time to be right, he plans to reveal to his people the fact that he is the Lord Shadow of legend, inspiring them to victory. Now nearly two millennia old, Telamont preserves his life by means of powerful epic magic. This process has been made easier by virtue of the fact that he is no longer human, but rather an outsider. The natural lifespan of a shade is many times longer than that of an ordinary human. However, Telamont acknowledges reluctantly that as his outsider body begins to fail, stronger measures are required to keep him alive. He has not yet decided on the best means of continuing his existence, but the Shadovars’ return to Faerûn offers a wealth of possibilities, including transformation into an undead creature. Telamont has taken great pains to preserve what he believed were the best elements of Netherese society and merge them with the characteristics necessary for survival on the Plane of Shadow. The result is a society bound by formality and regimentation, in which even the most mundane aspects of daily life have some level of ritual bound up in their execution. In this fashion order is maintained, but more important, so is the continuity of culture from century to century. As the final arbiter of all that transpires in the City of Shade, in many ways the High Prince is the city. His subjects view him as the living embodiment of all their customs, beliefs, and values. And this is exactly how Telamont sees himself as well. Those who meet the High Prince encounter someone who has had millennia to practice keeping his true thoughts and feelings in check. Telamont is as difficult to read as he is to bluff. Even members of his own family rarely know what he is truly thinking behind his impenetrable mask of glacial calm. Despite his inexpressive exterior, Telamont's mind is always in motion. At heart, the master of Shade is an autocrat. His determination to lead his city stems from a strong inner conviction that no other individual could possibly be as successful at it as he considers himself to be. Still tall and robust despite his age, Telamont cuts an imposing figure whether seated on his floating throne or presiding over ceremonies in the streets of the city. Whenever he appears in public, the High Prince prefers to wear the traditional dark armor of the Netherese Imperium, with its dragon-winged overmantle, stylized vambraces, and flowing, dark purple robes. Telamont is the original creator of the spells Shadow’s demimagic (shadow evocation), Shadow’s demimonster (shadow conjuration), Shadow’s magic (greater shadow evocation), Shadow’s monster (greater shadow conjuration), Shadow’s net (net of shadows), Shadow’s shades (shades), Shadow’s walk (shadow walk), and many others. Arcane Fire (Su): Telamont can change arcane spell energy into arcane fire, manifesting it as a bolt of raw magical energy. The bolt is a ranged touch attack with a range of 600 feet that deals 5d6 points of damage plus 1d6 per level of the spell used to create the effect (maximum 18d6 damage from a 13th-level spell). Arcane Reach (Su): Telamont can use spells with a range of touch on a target up to 30 feet away. He must succeed at a ranged touch attack. Control Light (Sp): Telamont can decrease the levels of light within a 100-ft. radius of himself by a factor of up to 100% (complete darkness). This decreases the overall effective range of vision for characters and creatures dependant on light by the same percentage. Characters within the affected area gain a +1 bonus to Hide checks for each 25% decrease in light. Mastery of Elements: Telamont can alter an arcane spell when cast so that it utilizes a different element from the one it normally uses. This ability can only alter a spell with the acid, cold, fire, electricity, or sonic descriptor. The spell’s casting time is unaffected. Telamont decides whether to alter the spell’s energy type and chooses the new energy type when he begins casting. Mastery of Shaping: Telamont can alter area and effect spells that use one of the following shapes: burst, cone, cylinder, emanation, or spread. The alteration consists of creating spaces within the spell’s area of effect that are not subject to the spell. The minimum dimension for these spaces is a 5-foot cube. Furthermore, any shapeable spells have a minimum dimension of 5 feet instead of 10 feet. Shadowcasting (Su): Telamont can tap the Plane of Shadows for energy with which to power his magic. If he casts a spell within a shadowed area, he may choose not to lose the prepared spell when it is cast, but instead cast a nearly real version of the same spell with shadow magic. Arcane spells from the schools of enchantment, illusion, and necromancy (and spells with the darkness descriptor) of up to 7th level may be cast this way using shadowcast. Instead of losing the prepared spell, Telamont instead loses hit points equal to the level of the spell (minimum 1 hit point). Any spell which comes from other schools has twice the hit point cost. Spells from the schools of evocation and transmutation (as well as any spell with the light descriptor) cannot be shadowcast. The DCs of shadowcast spells suffer a -2 penalty. Spells cast in this way are not illusion (shadow) effects and cannot be disbelieved—they are simply powered by the Plane of Shadow. Shadowmantle (Su): Once every hour, Telamont can surround himself with a cloak of flickering, undulating shadows that he can shape into a frightening mantle. He gains a +2 circumstance bonus on all Intimidate checks and a +1 deflection bonus to Armor Class. While surrounded by the mantle, Telamont also gains a +3 saving throw bonus against any holy, good, or light spells or effects. The shadowmantle lasts 1 minute (10 rounds). Shadow Blend (Su): In any conditions other than full daylight, Telamont can disappear into the shadows, giving him total concealment. Artificial illumination, even a light or continual flame spell, does not negate this ability. A daylight spell, however, will. Shadow Double (Sp): Once per day, Telamont can use a standard action to create a double of himself woven from the shadowstuff. The double has his ability scores, base AC, hit points, saves, and attack bonuses, but no equipment. (Any apparent clothing or equipment is nonfunctional.) The double can attack Telamont’s enemies if given a weapon or item (since it can use anything he can) or function as the target of a project image spell, duplicating his actions and acting as the origin of his spells when it is in direct line of sight. Mentally commanding the double is a free action. Using it as the originator of a spell counts as an action for both Telamont and the double. Causing Telamont or the double to leave the plane they share dismisses the double. The double lasts 40 rounds. The death of the double does not affect Telamont or vice versa. The double still lasts to the end of its duration if Telamont dies. Shadow Stride (Sp): Telamont can vanish from his current location and reappear in any shadowy area within 300 feet, as often as once every 2 rounds. Using this ability is a move-equivalent action, so Telamont can use another ability, cast a spell, or attack in the same round. Shadow Travel (Sp): Once every hour, Telamont can use either greater teleport to reach a shadowy area on the same plane or plane shift to access the Plane of Shadow. He must be in shadows to use this ability. Shadow Walking (Su): At will, Telamont can enter an area of shadow as a standard action and emerge immediately from another such area that is no more than 100 feet away. Each time he invokes this power, Telamont suffers 2 points of temporary Constitution damage and a loss of 2d4 hit points. He may also hide in the shadowstuff, rather than emerging, but the cost of doing so is even higher: For every round Telamont does not emerge from the area of shadow, he suffers 4 points of temporary Constitution damage and a loss of 3d4 hit points. Should this ever cause his hit points to be reduced to 0 or less, or his Constitution to drop below 1, Telamont’s body would merge with the shadowstuff and remain trapped within forever. For obvious reasons, Telamont uses this ability as little as possible. Though it is inferior to his shadow stride ability, it has the advantage of being usable at will. It also does not require access to the Plane of Shadow, so it still functions when the plane is unavailable. Shield of Shadows (Sp): Telamont can surround himself with a globe of purple-black force as a standard action. This shield of shadows functions like a shield spell, granting him a +4 shield bonus to AC and absorbing magic missiles cast at him. In addition, the shield provides concealment (20% miss chance) and spell resistance 35 against spells and attacks directed against him. Telamont can see and reach through the shield, so it does not provide cover or concealment to opponents. The shield lasts 40 rounds per day, wich need no be consecutive. Creating or dismissing the shield of shadows is a standard action. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At will—Shadow’s net; 4/day—shadow images; 2/day—cause fear, invisibility, plane shift (to or from plane of Shadow only), Shadow’s shades, Shadow’s walk . Caster level 40th; save DC 32 + spell level. Backlash Resistance (Su): Telamont has damage reduction 20 against backlash damage from casting epic spells. Each time he casts an epic spell with a backlash, that damage is reduced by 20 points. If the backlash damage continues for more than 1 round, the reduction is 20 points each round. Fast Healing (Ex): Telamont cannot regain hit points when in bright light. Regeneration (Su): Telamont takes normal damage from light spells and effects (but not from fire effects). Shadesight (Sp): Telamont has low-light vision and 120-foot darkvision. He can see normally through any darkness spells or effects, but not through fog, invisibility, obscurement, etc. Wizard Spells Per Day: 11/10/10/10/10/8/8/8/8/5/5/5/5/4. 42nd caster level (46th caster level for darkness, enchantment, illusion, and necromancy spells). Base DC = 28 + spell level, 30 + spell level for epic spells, 32 + spell level for illusion spells. Spells up to 3rd level cast as free actions. Specialized school: illusion; restricted schools: conjuration and evocation. 5 epic wizard spells (inc. one bonus mentalism spell), up to Spellcraft DC 109 (when taking 10; 134 with moment of prescience). Major field: mentalism; minor field: variation. Spellbook: Telamont possesses all darkness, enchantment, illusion, and necromancy spells from any source you deem appropriate in his many grimoires and spellbooks. In addition, he has spent close to 2,000 years experimenting with shadow magic, and has developed literally dozens of unique spells designed to manipulate this penumbral energy. Possessions: Imperial armor, ring of ineffable evil, ring of spellcraft +30, Shadow's scepter. As an ancient archwizard with access to the secrets of mighty Netheril and ruler of a flying city-state, Telamont has enormous resources and can acquire or make almost any non-artifact item he might need—it is also very likely that he has many Netherese artifacts secreted away in his palace. Due to his possession of a functioning mythallar, Telamont is likely to be surrounded by quasi-magical items of all description as well if encountered in his city. ______________________________________ Imperial Armor: The traditional vestment of the arcanist-kings of the Netherese Imperium, the imperial armor appears to be purely decorative in nature. But however stylized or elaborate it might be, this suit of armor is far from impractical. The imperial armor consists of an array of specially crafted magic items that serve to protect its wearer from magical and mundane attacks, while at the same time enhancing her power to respond to such threats. Each suit of armor was specially commissioned by a particular lord of Netheril, so no two suits are exactly alike. However, what follows is one example of the imperial armor: the suit worn today by Telamont Tanthul. - Armor: The armor itself is a dark suit of ornately-worked shadow warlord's breastplate of heavy fortification. - Helmet: This helmet is made of the same dark mithral as the armor itself, and grants the wearer a +12 enhancement bonus to Intelligence. - Overmantle: This elaborate overmantle is cunningly designed to make the wearer appear to possess draconic wings folded at her back. It grants a +4 resistance bonus on all saving throws. - Gauntlets: These stylized vambraces grant a +2 bonus to the DCs of the wearer's arcane spells. They are also designed to allow greater freedom of movement when casting spells, and as such reduce arcane spell failure by 30% (minimum 0%). - Robes: These dark purple robes are similar to a robe of the archmagi. They grant the wearer a +6 deflection bonus to AC, a +2 bonus to her arcane caster level, and a +10 insight bonus on Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft checks. Strong (all schools); CL 20th; Weight 50lbs. Shadow's Scepter: This special Netherese artifact is the personal weapon of Telamont Tanthul. Originally it had 50 charges, but today it typically has between 35 and 40. Shadow's scepter has the ability to regain spent charges, at a rate of one charge per month of uninterrupted time spent on the Plane of Shadow (to a maximum of 50 charges). It has the following powers: The user gains a +4 luck bonus to AC and on all saving throws. The user is immune to phantasms and similar effects. She is also immune the energy-draining abilities of shadow creatures. The user takes half damage from effects with the Darkness descriptor or (Shadow) subtype. If the effect allows a save for half damage, the user takes one-quarter damage on a successful save. If the effect allows a save for partial damage or effects, the wielder is only subject to the partial damage or effects, and may attempt a save for no effect. The user can use blackflame, shadow storm, shadow twin, or shadow well, as if from a staff. This use drains 1 charge. The user can unleash a blast of pure shadow. This blast fills an area 5 feet wide and 100 feet long, breaking through barriers as a lightning bolt would. The blast deals 25d12 points of shadow energy damage. Targets caught in the blast may attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage (DC 45). This power drains 2 charges. The user can encase herself in a shell of utter darkness, which functions as a special shadow shield (DC 45) that blocks all non-epic scrying and divination effects, and plunges the area around the shell into a darkness effect. While inside of this protective sphere of magical shadow, a user with the shadowcast ability may use it without the need to expend hit points in the place of prepared spells. That is, the user may cast all of her prepared spells of whatever variety up to 7th level without limit while she remains within the shield. Spells of 8th-level and higher may be shadowcast as per normal means (i.e., at the expense of 9 hit points to cast shades or 30 hit points to cast an intensified incendiary cloud). This use drains 2 charges per round. Strong Illusion; CL 25th; Weight 6 lbs. ________________________________ And of course, no epic NPC would be complete without his own personal epic spell: Shadow’s Master Dweomer Illusion (Shadow) {Mentalism} Spellcraft DC: 93 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Effect: See text Duration: See text Saving Throw: Will disbelief (if interacted with); varies; see text Spell Resistance: Yes; see text To Develop: 798,000 gp; 16 days; 31,920 XP. Seed: shadow magic (DC 21). Factors: mimic both conjuration and evocation spells (+10 DC), mimic 15th-level spells (+24 DC), mimic metamagic feats (+10), 80% real simulations (+12 DC), mimic epic spells (+20 DC), 1-action casting time (+20 DC). Mitigating factors: 4d6 backlash (-4 DC), magical material component (-9 DC), magical preparation for material component (-1 DC), illusion school (-5 DC), mentalism school (-5 DC). You use energy from the Plane of Shadow to shape quasi-real illusions of one or more creatures, objects, or forces. In this way, you can mimic any conjuration (summoning), conjuration (creation), or evocation spell of 15th level or lower (you may simulate up to one metamagic feat of your choice, but the total effective spell level cannot exceed 15th). You may also simulate any epic spell from these three subschools, but only if you also succeed at a Spellcraft check against the spell’s DC, just as if you were casting it normally. Shadow’s master dweomer spells are actually 95% as strong as the real things, though creatures who believe the spells to be real are affected by them at full strength. Any creature that interacts with the illusory spell can make a Will save to recognize its true nature. Spells that deal damage have normal effects unless the affected creature succeeds on a Will save. Each disbelieving creature takes only 95% damage from the attack. If the disbelieved attack has a special effect other than damage, that effect is 95% as strong (if applicable) or only 95% likely to occur. Regardless of the result of the save to disbelieve, an affected creature is also allowed any save that the spell being simulated allows, but the save DC is set according to Shadow’s master dweomer’s effective level (10th) rather than the spell’s normal level. In addition, any effect created by Shadow’s master dweomer allows spell resistance, even if the spell it is simulating does not. Shadow objects or substances have normal effects except against those who disbelieve them. Against disbelievers, they are 95% likely to work. A shadow creature has 95% of the hit points of a normal creature of its kind (regardless of whether it’s recognized as shadowy). It deals normal damage and has all normal abilities and weaknesses. Against a creature that recognizes it as a shadow creature, however, the shadow creature’s damage is 95% of normal, and all special abilities that do not deal lethal damage are only 95% likely to work. (Roll for each use and each affected character separately.) Furthermore, the shadow creature’s AC bonuses are 95% as large. A creature that succeeds on its save sees the master dweomer as transparent images superimposed on vague, shadowy forms. Objects automatically succeed on their Will saves against these effects. Material Component: A shadowgem, crafted using the shadow weave, which must first be transmuted with a shadow smash spell. Category:Shades Category:Illusionists Category:Shadow Adepts Category:Shadowcrafters Category:Archmages